The darkness of brothers
by Shadowsofequestria
Summary: This is the origin story of my OCs which takes place 1,000 years ago in a small village. They will soon learn that when there is light, there is always darkness. They also have to be under the rule of an evil tyrant for years. NOTE this is rated teen for gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dark times come to us

It starts in a small village 1,000 years ago near the crystal empire, in a house you can hear screaming coming from a unicorn mare.

The mare had a coat pure as white as well as her mane, her cutie mark was of a lake frozen but she was screaming because she was about to give birth to her foal.

Next to her was a white unicorn stallion, his mane was also white and his cutie mark was a ice storm.

"Now Frost you need to push, I can see the head, come on push I know you can do it" said the stallion.

"I know Ice" yelled Frost.

After she pushed more Ice saw another head and then told her to keep pushing.

After one last push all the screaming was stop and all anypony heard was the crying of twin foals.

"Can ... I ... see them" said the tired mare.

When she saw her foals she saw that both were colts, both of them are unicorns, both had a coat and mane of pure white.

"So what do you want to name them my little crystal" said Ice.

"Well I like to name the one on the left White fire because I can see a fire in him, and the other on White snow because I see him as somepony who looks like the snow" said Frost.

"Well then, welcome to the world White fire and White snow" said Ice with a smile.

 **5 years later**

"Hey mom, dad guess what we just go today!" said Snow and Fire at the same time.

"What is it my sons" said Frost with a smile.

"WE GOT OUR CUTIE MARKS!" both of the sons said at once while showing their flank to their mom.

Fire had a sword and behind it was angel wings, and Snow had a snow storm with multiple colors.

"So how did you get your cutie mark snow?" asked Frost.

"By following Fire around without him knowing that I was there" said Snow with a smile.

"Oh... ok well how did you get yours Fire"

"Well my class was feeling that they would not pass a test so then I gave them hope that they will pass and after the test the teacher said that we were the first class in history to all get 100% on" said Fire with a smile.

"Well I am so glad that you two found you cutie marks" said Frost then she hugged her sons.

"Thanks mom but wheres dad?" said Snow.

"Oh he should be home right about now" said Frost while looking at the door.

Then the door open to the kids father Ice who was wearing crystal guard armor.

"So how has your day Ice" Frost said with a smile.

"Good, how are the kid-" before he finshed the twins went and hugged their father and he fell down.

"Hey dad we got our cutie marks" both of them said in unison.

"Well that is good news but I also have even better news" said Ice with a smile.

"Well what is it" they all said.

"You are now looking at the new captin of the gaurds of the crystal empire" said Ice with a smile.

"Oh Ice I am so proud of you for your new role" said Frost while kissing him.

"Ewww mom and dad get a room" both the twins said.

"Ok kids, so I heard family appreciation coming soon and maybe they might see a captin of the gaurd on that day"

"Yes then we can tell everypony that our dad is the greatest" said the twins.

Frost and Ice gave out a small laugh at they sons exciment.

 **2 years later**

Frost and the kids were in the house when they heard somepony yelling and it sounded like Ice.

Then the door open suddenly and in the doorway was Ice who had a crossbow boit in his back and was bleeding badly.

"ICE!" yelled Frost while she went to her husband.

"You cough need to get the kids out of here before he comes" said a weak Ice.

"Dad are you ok?" said a concered Snow.

"No, Snow, Fire, Frost please get out of here now before he comes" yelled Ice.

"Before who comes" said a voice.

Ice turned around to see a pony with an eye patch on and next to him was a pony in silver armor and a red cape.

"Who are you and what did you do to my husband" yelled Frost.

"My name is patch and this right here is your new majesty" said patch before the other pony said "KING SOMBRA"

"What happen to the other ruler" said Frost with shock.

"They came with a small army and killed everypony in the gaurd and the ruler, I got to escape to tell everypony here to run but I guess it is to late" said Ice with a tears.

"Yes it is and now since you showed us your family I think they will be great to be my new students" said King Sombra with an evil smile.

"No don't take my kids" said Frost.

Then Frost got slapped by Patch and she fell to the ground.

"MOM!" both the twins said and went to their mother but when they got to her Sombra used his magic to pick up both the kids and place them next to him.

"What are you doing to mom you-" before Fire finshed he got slapped by Sombra.

"Sombra then said to Patch "Kill them"

"With pleasure sir" said Patch then he took out a knife and lifted Frost by her mane and put the knife to her neck.

"Please Fire, Snow remmeber me and your father always" said Frost with tears coming down for knowing that it was the last time she would see her kids.

After that Patch then slit her throat and blood came and it went everywhere even on the twins.

Both Fire and Snow now covered in their mothers blood just looked at the lifeless body of Frost and tears came to their eyes.

Sombra just laughed and then Patch went to their father and did the same to their mother.

Before Ice died he said this to his sons "I want you to know, you two were the greatest thing in my life and now this is the last time I get see you"

Then Patch slit his throat and blood went on the twins again and they just stood there until Sombra spoke "Now come on you two you have a lot to learn from me"

Fire and Snow just walked with him through the village and saw other ponies getting killed.

When they were far away from the village, they saw that the whole place was on fire and a small amount of ponies were behind them with blood on them.

Patch then came to Sombra and asked him "Why do you want these two to be alive and not any other pony?"

"Because I see something in them, I see very rare energy of magic in them and I want them to use it as dark magic for my kingdom" said Sombra.

"Ok so now what do with them?" said Patch.

"Put them in traning with me in dark magic" said Sombra then started to laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to the dark castile

It was a long walk from the village to the castile and it was in the middle of a snow storm.

Some of the solders got lost in the snow strom and when they returned to the empire, only 5 remained.

It was Sombra, Patch, a soldier, and the twins.

When walking in the empire the twins saw all the citizens of the empire in chains and soldiers keeping watch on them.

When they were walking one of the chain ponies managed to break free and run away.

Before the pony escaped, a soldier fired a crossbow bolt to the pony and hit him behind the head.

When the pony got hit, he was still alive but barely and approached the twins.

"Please... sav... my.. fami-" but was intrupted by Sombra who stabbed a sword in between the pony's eyes.

"Pathetic" said Sombra who looked in the eyes of the dead pony then taking the sword out of his skull "You two" Sombra pointed to two of the soldiers who were near "Bring me this pony's cropse into room 23 in the castile"

"At once you majesty" said the two soldiers.

They went to the body and dragged it across the ground heading into the castile.

The twins just looked in fear as they saw the body being dragged.

"Don't worry, you will not see that again you two, now follow me" said Sombra with a smile.

When they reached near the castile, the twins now looked at it with fear when they saw it.

The castile was now black as darkness, the crystals instead of being smoth, were now sharp, and the flags of the empire were now replaced with the face of Sombra.

The twins still could not stare at it anymore and tryed to run away.

Sombra and Patch saw what they were about to do and they grabed both of the twins.

Sombra was now holding the hoof of White Fire and Patch holding the hoof of White Snow.

"Come on now, let's enter my home" said Sombra as he walked in.

When they entered the castile the twins saw the room was lighted by candles with the flame color of green, and the room was still the same in the inside before the castile was turn black.

Soon they were in the middle of the room and then Sombra spoke "I think it's time to send these two to their rooms"

"Ok sir"

The two departed into seprate ways walking to a door.

"Wait what about my brother!?" yelled Snow and Fire.

"Oh, we are sorry but we will need to seprate you two from each other" said Sombra with a smile.

"WHAT?!" both the twins yelled.

"Come now Snow let me show you to your new room" said Patch.

"You to Fire" said Sombra.

"Brother" both the twins said before the doors closed.

After a long walk in the castlie, Sombra and Fire both stood in front of a door that reads 'room 20'

"This will be your new home Fire" said Sombra before opening the door.

The room looked like it had belong to the old king, it had a desk, a master sized bed, and a privite bathroom.

Before Fire said anything Sombra closed the door and locked it.

The light in the room now grew into darkness and the only light souce was a single candle coming from the desk.

 **Meanwhile**

Patch lead Snow to a room that reads 'room 10'

"Welcome to your new home Snow" said Patch as he open the door.

The room was the same as Fire's and before Snow said a thing, Patch closed the door.

Again the room was now in total darkness and the only light was from a candle from the desk.

Snow now started cry and lean against the wall but unknown to him Fire was doing the same and lean against the wall opposite of Snow.

Both cryed for a long time until they started to get tired and both went into the bed and cryed them selves to sleep.

Sombra now sitting on his new throne in peace until Patch came in.

"My lord, the twins are now asleep, so now what will do to them" said Patch.

"Start them in training tomorrow in the arts of DARK MAGIC" said Sombra with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
